The Bath Buddies and the Beer Hat
by grc73
Summary: Tag for 10x04. What happens after Booth grabs the beer hat in the final scene. Some suggestion regarding adult themes but nothing graphic.


**Hello! In between chugging along writing Ch4 of TSitA (got a bit stuck but it is moving... slowly, I've written myself into a case fic, which is really not my thing) and another ****installment**** of 7 Worlds Collide slow burning, I was struck by the gifts given to us by the Bones PTB. Lots of suggestion of Booth and Brennan's clearly very happy and active love life this season! I expected to see a deluge of fics on the subject the FF site but I've been quite sad at the lack of activity on the topic. **

**I'm a firm believer that just because they are now together and mostly very contented, that there isn't room for some fun with that. Maybe a lot of people don't feel they need to fill in with the lack of UST anymore, but there is still so much chemistry between them, there is so much more to tell (and at this point I should flag up **_**Roots and Wings**_** by Razztaztic, which has continues to take this concept to great heights, always a wonderful read.)**

**Additionally, Brennan's evolution this season has been nothing less than magnificent IMHO. she's still very Brennan, but living with Booth for 3+ years is starting to rub off on her; having Christine, and having allowed herself to be open and accepting to love, has done wonderful things to her. Total props to the current writers and to ED, who has opened Brennan up like a flower. S****ome of the character's interactions and reactions - especially with Booth and Christine, make my shipper heart sing. :)**

**The evolution of Brennan and the effect of a long term relationship on the Fan Fiction community are**** both**** interesting topics, so please feel free to PM me or comment in the reviews section.**

**So here's a little tag for the end of 10x04. What we didn't see after Booth grabbed the beer hat. I was initially going to go down the easy route of smut, but this felt better somehow...! Thanks as ever to my beta Jen for the once over of the text, and the encouragement.**** I hope I got the science right.**

* * *

><p>Booth with beer hat in hand, Brennan had ducked her head around the door to check on Christine one more time just to make sure she was definitely asleep before following her husband towards the bedroom, and, sure enough, her playdate with Michael Vincent that afternoon had left the child more than ready for slumber. She smiled at her daughter, watching the movement of her chest gently rise and fall under the blankets. She never stopped marveling at the joy of being a parent. It was one of many gifts that Booth had given her - not just his biological contribution to the baby herself, but the belief that she could experience love like this, for him, for their daughter, Parker, her family, Maybe, just maybe, they could consider extending their immediate family further with another progeny in the near future. She dwelled for a moment in the happy thought before remembering she had somewhere else to be, and the nature of her smile changed from parental contentment to a naughty grin.<p>

A sleeping chid left the couple with no further likely interruptions as Booth ran the water and lit a couple of scented candles. He carefully placed down the beer hat near the bath, awaiting the right moment (and he was sure he would find it) having changed over the old cans for new, before heading back into the bedroom to peel off his clothes. Brennan appeared, the grin still on her face widening at Booth's advanced state of undress, and now down to his underwear, he kissed his approaching wife gently on the lips, whilst his hands moved to unbutton her blouse.

Several items of clothing were soon strewn around them on the floor. They progressed to bare skin, and fighting the temptation of just jumping straight into bed, still nibbling and nuzzling at other, somehow they navigated themselves over the threshold into the bathroom where the bath was now pleasantly deep. Booth finally pulled away to turn off the water, briefly stuck his hand in to check the temperature, before climbing into the tub as gracefully as he could and making himself comfortable, held his hand out to his wife to join him.

He looked up expectantly at the now naked Brennan, who herself, tentatively stepped into the bath. Booth smiled as she turned and sank down into the water in front of him, and gave himself a moment to enjoy the view as she did so, long slender legs leading up to the graceful swell of her buttocks as they submerged into the tub. He opened his legs in invitation to let her sit between them, and she slid backward, leaning back into his chest, wherein he wrapped his arms around her. Gently caressing her chest and stomach, they settled back, Booth leaning again the wall of the tub, languishing in the pleasantly hot water as steam rose around them. Brennan closed her eyes relaxedly and her husband did the same.

"This could become a habit."

"Well, I like it in here with you, very much, hence my suggestion."

"It was a great suggestion," and he tightened his arms around her a little. She smiled at the small possessive gesture as he continued. "It takes twenty-one days to form a habit, Bones, so just nineteen to go." Brennan's brain flickered into life, although her eyes remained closed as the facts started to tumble out.

"Well, that is not strictly true, that is a myth perpetuated by cod psychologists with little understanding of true neuroscience. It can take up to eighty-four days to form a habit, based on a significant number of recognized studies. It depends on the chemical composition of the individual's brain, in particular the levels of manufacture in the hypothalamus of dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin and endorphins. In our case, the oxytocin, also known as the "love hormone", is most stimulated as the habit is formed due to the nature of our activities." She stopped talking and wriggled slightly back into him. Booth's curiosity got the better of him.

"Love hormone?"

"Yes, love hormone. Oxytocin was historically considered to be primarily released during childbirth to stimulate both milk production and bonding between mothers and their infants. More recent studies have shown that it's also a significant stimulant of trust and intimacy between couples. One could posit that hypothetically, our tub time could become addictive for us in the future if left unchecked."

"Oh. So too much time in the tub together could make us even more addicted to time in the tub together."

"Yes, a considerable amount of tub time could generate the associated levels of hormones to ultimately cause an addiction." He couldn't see the slight smile that formed on her lips. "Of course the levels of oxytocin released when we make love are probably already at elevated levels -"

"...which is why we like doing it so much." Booth cut in, a smirk on his face. "We are already addicted to each other." He sounded triumphant at his discovery.

"That would be a significant factor in our mutual attraction, but if you taught me anything, Booth, it's that love transcends mere chemical reactions, it's much more visceral than that." Her admission, just as the one she had made a few weeks before at Sweets' funeral, just made him fall in love with her just a little more than he was already, if that were possible.

He leaned forward and sweeping her hair to one side, placed long open kisses along Brennan's neck before reaching for the loofah, which he ran gently over his wife's shoulders for a while. Brennan could not help but sigh in contentment. Meanwhile, Booth was ready, the time was right and he had her exactly where he wanted her. His brain had a clear plan for tonight: Get her to try the beer hat, then he would use the beer hat and then sex. Lots of lovely, relaxed sex. Foreplay in the tub, main event in the bedroom, just like the night before, only this time with mutual beer hat wearing somewhere in the middle. _Oh yeah_. He whispered in her ear:

"I really want you to try the beer hat, Bones."

"I am not at all convinced about this, Booth."

"What is it you always say about empirical evidence, Bones? It's not like I'm asking you to do anything illegal, or depraved." His mind briefly flitted back to their previous case and the Fifty Shades guy, depraved was definitely not his thing, only maybe a little bit kinky. _What was that joke again about the feather and the chicken...?_ He was bought back to the present by Brennan's voice cutting through the dreamy, sloshy sounds of the water lapping against them and the tub.

"Are you trying to use logic on me, Booth?"

"Yes I am..." He dropped the loofah and massaged her shoulders with his hands. He could usually get her to do _**anything **_with a carefully executed massage. A few moments passed before Brennan's sighs turned to quiet moans of pleasure.

"Oh God, that's good." Booth carried on massaging her shoulder with one hand, and reached for the carefully placed hat he had left next to the bath with the other, placing it gently on her head so as not to startle her. She began to react, so he put both hands on her shoulders to steady her, before guiding the straw to her lips. He now had his field of view pretty much blocked by the hat, but he could live with just resting his hands on her legs and her back continuing to press against his chest.

"Bones, I want you to sip on the straw, slowly." He tried to keep his voice calm and not to snigger at the fairly obvious innuendo. He really, truly wanted her to have the experience out of his love for her, but he couldn't help the schoolboy humour from creeping out.

"Is this a sexual metaphor, Booth?"

"No, this is you enjoying the pleasure of drinking cold beer in the hot tub, as arranged by your loving husband."

And so, Brennan tentatively took a sip. And then another. It dawned on her after several tastes that she could indeed see what the fuss was about. Cold beer plus warm tub was... lovely. Refreshing. Relaxing. The beer hat did prolong the liquid from warming to the point that only the British would consider drinking it. She wondered if it would be further enhanced by reading something in the tub, as she had observed Booth doing many times. In the meantime she was so relaxed she could quite easily slip into a meditative state...

Some time later and Booth was getting impatient, his hands running up and down Brennan's thighs, but she was almost completely non-reactive to what would usually elicit a more sensual response. The water was starting to cool to the point of tepidness, and he was getting pins and needles from staying in the same position for too long. This had not gone quite as planned.

"Honey, it is fabulous that you are enjoying this so much, but can I get a turn now?..." There was no answer. Honey...? Bones...?"

"Hmmm? Did you say something, Booth?" She responded, her voice mildly drowsy.

"No, no, you're good. We should get out soon. Water's getting cold."

"Uh-huh", Brennan was off in another world.

"I'm gonna need to get another hat", mumbled Booth, under his breath...

* * *

><p><strong>As always, constructive reviews, follows and faves are really appreciated. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
